Ruth Crass
'Ruth Crass '''is a fictional character from the BBC children's soap opera, ''MineEnders, played by Katie Gordon. Her first appearance was on 11 March 2019. She has been the centre of many starring storylines such as her pregnancy with the daughter of Darren Targ (Carl Burns), feuds with former best friend Eva Gredderson (Ala Gajewska) and Vicki Tavernier (Scarlett Alice Johnson), struggling with family life and disapproving of relationships of her brother Jack (Anthony Cassidy) and sister Sonia (Georgia Gordon). Storylines Ruth is the middle sibling in the Crass family and, along with her younger sister Sonia (Georgia Gordon), have been protected by her older brother Jack (Anthony Cassidy) since their father Nathaniel died and their mother Megan left them. In March 2019, she becomes owner of the local garage, The Vault. Ruth had returned from being a paratrooper in the Army involved in the Iraq War. She befriends Darren Targ (Carl Burns) who is dating Eva Gredderson (Ala Gajewska). Jealous, she kisses him on the night before New Year's Eve and they are caught by Eva, leaving her heartbroken and devastated. This created a long-running feud between her and Eva for a relationship with him. However, Eva soon comes to realise that Darren doesn't love her and allows Ruth to try again with him. In August 2020, Sonia and Lily Foreword (Molly-Mae Taylor) accidentally discover Ruth's secret pregnancy test results and she has been positive for 7 months without them noticing. When Ruth is confronted by Jack and Sonia, she denies the results and states they must have been faked. However, when Darren is informed of the crisis, Ruth is forced to tell the truth, as it all comes to a head in the King Ender pub. Darren is revealed as the father, leaving him sunken and mortified. Darren denies Eva's request to take him in and restart their relationship, and tricks Ruth into believing he had reconciled with her. Furious, Ruth locks up Darren in his bedroom upon hearing this, whilst feeling heartbroken and down inside. Fiercely protective of her siblings, she puts Eva in hospital after her sister Sonia (Georgia Gordon) seems to be opening her heart to her; she later becomes prime suspect for Gredderson's murder, but Darren eventually owns up to the crime. In the wake of this, Ruth decides to re-enlist in the army, but is rejected when she fails their psychiatric tests. In the meantime, Ruth is saddened to realise what Darren has done and how he was free on Blocktura's streets that night. The shock weakens her into early labour and her daughter Jessica is born in October 2020, assisted by Eddie Royle (Michael Melia) and Eibhlin Royle (Mary Conlon). Ruth struggles with family life, and eventually enlists the help of new resident Vicki Tavernier (Scarlett Alice Johnson). They become frustrated with each other as they disagree on each other's views on parenting and begin a feud. With reassurance from her siblings, Ruth finally takes Vicki's advice and admits her foolishness and dismissiveness to her. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female Characters